


Linda’s Pill

by Acoolboy8



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Body Modification, Bondage, Bulges, Come Inflation, Cousin Incest, Deepthroat, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Drugs, Enemies to Lovers, Fisting, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futanari, Growth, Guards, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Lust, Magic Pills, Multi, Muscles, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Sex, Sibling Incest, Slime, Straight Sex, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acoolboy8/pseuds/Acoolboy8
Summary: Linda helps Warechu. She gives him a pill that makes him BIGGER! Stronger! And be able to make Compa fall for him at first sight! But what happens when Compa takes the pill? Or shows them to the others? Nothing good.





	1. The Pill (Intro)

“You sure you can help me?” Asked the mouse.

”Of course!” Linda chuckles and pulled a container of pills. “Take this pill, and it will make your dreams come true.”

”How long does it last for?”

”24 Hours~” 

Warechu takes the pill from Linda. “Alright.”

”Now, Take it Tomorrow and go find your lover. The effects will make her fall for you too~ after that do your thing.” Linda started walking away.

”Does the old hag know about this?” 

“Nah. I’m not sure what effects it has on a girl. But hey, maybe you can slide one in for your lover the next night~ after that is done, let me know.” And with that, the Underling was gone.

Warechu had 20 of the pills. He was gonna take one the moment he woke up, find Compa and make sweet love to her. “Oh Compa. We can finally be together! I’m gonna make you mine!”

Warechu heads out to go find Compa. Compa was stuck in traffic on her way home from work. Warechu found her. He jumps into the back seat without her knowing. Soon enough, the traffic cleared and Compa was able to get home. She parks her car and heads inside. 

“Now what? It’s almost dinner time, maybe I can sneak into her house, stay there until morning, take the pill like Linda said. It lasts 24 hours, but....I don’t know if I can wait till morning!!! Compa Baby!” Warechu rings the doorbell and hides. Once Compa opened the door, the mouse snuck in. Compa closes the door and heads to her room.

Compa decides to take a shower. Warechu looks through her room. He sees a glass of water by her bed and grabs it. “I’m gonna take it right now!” Warechu said and gets a 💊. Before the evil mouse could swallow it, Compa’s phone rings. Warechu looks at it and answers. 

“Hey Compa. IF here. Just letting you know I’m coming over a bit later than usual. Dogoos showed up again. Hope you don’t mind. See you later.” IF hanged up.

”Hmmmm~ Her friend is coming over later? Perfect! I’ll be able to test out the pill on my Compa after this is done. Now let’s see what happens.” The mouse swallows the 💊. After 10 seconds....nothing happened. “Are you kidding me! That Underling gave me fakes! Nothing is happening to me!” Warechu climbs on the bed and was frustrated. The pills were a lie. But then he started to feel funny. He started be engulfed in white light. Warechu opens his eyes after being out for 10 seconds. Warechu looked at himself and gasped. The 💊 worked! “It worked!” Warechu was now a 6 ft tall, humanoid mouse boy. He still had his mouse ears, and his tail. He had muscles as well. Not huge huge ones mind you. 

“That felt great.” Compa said and was finished with her shower. Warechu heard her and hid from her. He was gonna surprise her. Warechu felt stronger, he was bigger and he couldn’t wait to make love with Compa. 


	2. Warechu X Compa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warechu (Pill) X Compa smut.

 "Now's my chance." He whispered. Compa had a towel around her. She sits on her bed and decides to put clothes on later. Warechu showed himself to her. "Hey Compa." He said.

"Huh? Mr Mouse? Is that you?" Compa gasped.

"Yeah." Warechu blushed. He wrapped his arms around Compa and kissed her. Compa moaned and kisses back. Warechu gropes Compa's breasts and he was in heaven. Warechu removes the towel from Compa's body and was in awe at her body. Warechu stood on the floor while Compa sat the bed. She starts sucking Warechu's cock. Now 12 inches in length and very thick. Compa only sucked on the head of his huge cock. She looked up at the mouse. He was blushing so hard. “I’m cumming!” Warechu cried out and grabbed Compa’s head and forced his massive cock all they way down her throat. Compa gagged and eyes went wide. Warechu dumps his cum down into his crush’s stomach. Compa's throat bulged out and her oxygen was cut off, Warechu had hearts in his eyes and he finally pulls out. Compa pants hard and she felt full. Compa also had hearts in her eyes. She looks at Warechu and starts kissing him again. Warechu fall onto her and gets ready to penetrate her pussy.

"Will you be gentle, Mr Mouse?" Compa asked, looking into Warechu's eyes.

"Of course I will." The mouse said and slowly starts to enter Compa. Compa whines a bit in pain as the head went in. Warechu grabs Compa's legs up and thrusted hard. He got all the way in and Compa screamed. Compa felt so full! Her stomach bulged out from the mouse's huge cock. Warechu moaned loudly, he never felt anything so good before! Compa's pussy was so good, it was sucking him in. Warechu couldn't control himself and started pounding Compa's pussy and stretching out her womb! Warechu kisses Compa again and keeps his rough thrusting up. Not stopping for a second, until he filled Compa's womb with his seed! Warechu removes himself and puts Compa on her hands and knees. He re enters her vagina and grabbed Compa's hips and thrusted faster and harder, enjoying Compa's cries of pleasure. Warechu loved the effects of the pill. He just had to have another right after this. Warechu kept going until he came deep inside Compa. Compa moans loudly and came also. Warechu pulls out and spreads out Compa’s other hole. Compa gasped once she felt his cock head enter. 

“Mr Mouse!!!” Compa cried out in pain, Warechu slowly getting inch after inch inside Compa’s virgin asshole. Compa felt her ass tore. Warechu got all the way inside. Compa felt him in her stomach. He started thrusting hard into Compa. Not letting her get used to his size. Warechu grabs Compa’s breasts as he slammed into her from behind. He was gonna cum already from her tight hole squeezing his large cock.

“I’m cumming, Compa!” He shouted and with one last thrust, he exploded. Compa moans loudly and she cum as well. The mouse’s cum filled Compa up to the brim. Her stomach expanding. Compa Collapses onto her bed. Warechu pulls slowly and also panted. “Chuuuuu~.” The mouse boy blushes and pants as well. 

“That was amazing...” Compa said between panting. Compa flips over and she gets kissed by Warechu. 

“That was the best thing I’ve ever felt.” He said to her. Compa went to get that cum out of her. Warechu smiled. “Linda was right about this pill! Now maybe I can ask her out on a date tomorrow.” Warechu chuckled and then he heard the doorbell ring. “Huh?” Warechu walked to the front door and heard IF’s voice.


	3. Compa Breaks IF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Compa is under the effects of the pill! She goes for IF and rapes her!

“Compa? I’m here!” IF said.

Warechu gasped and had to hide somewhere. Compa’s belly was back to normal and she had her clothes on. She opens the door to let IF in. Warechu was hiding in the closet. He placed one of the 💊 by Compa’s desk, hoping she’ll take it. She heard Compa and IF talking. They enter Compa’s room and they didn’t see the pill. Warechu was watching them. They were talking about dinner. IF saw the pill.

”What’s this?” She asked her best friend.

”Huh? It’s a pill. But it’s not mine. Maybe it belongs to Mr Mouse.” Compa said.

”Mr Mouse? You mean Warechu? Was he here?” 

“Oh no. Don’t tell her, Compa!” Warechu whispers. “Take the pill for me.”

Compa grabs the pill and puts it in her mouth. IF gasped.

”Compa!? What are you doing!? You’re not supposed to take pills you’ve never seen before! Didn’t they teach you that in medical school!?”

”I’m sure it came from work. It’s no big deal.” Compa smiled at IF and giggles. 10 seconds go buy and nothing happened.

“Are you ok?” 

“I’m fine Iffy. Don’t worry about m-“ Just then. Compa started to glow and IF steps back from her in shock. Compa’s body started to change like Warechu’s. The evil mouse watched on in awe. IF fell onto her butt and couldn’t believe her eyes. Compa was bigger! Muscular like Warechu and taller. Not to mention her breasts grew. But....she also had a bulge in her lower region. Compa looked at IF with a lustful sadistic grin on her face.

”Play with me, Iffy!” She said and grabbed IF and pinned her down to the bed. Warechu couldn’t believe his eyes. Compa started to remove her clothes. IF gasped loudly and shook in fright once she saw Compa’s lower region exposed. Warechu gasped as well and fainted. Compa had a cock. A big one! 13 inches and fat. Compa chuckles and tears off IF’s clothes. For some reason, IF was not falling for Compa like she did with Mr Mouse. “I’ll make you feel good, Iffy~!” Compa smirked. Compa puts her cock in IF’s face and orders her to suck it.

”What’s wrong with you!? Compa!? I told you not to take that 💊!”

“Be quiet Iffy~! I feel so much stronger! I feel amazing! And you will too.” Compa grabs IF’s head and has to force her cock into her best friend’s mouth. IF started squirming, trying to free herself. It was no use. Compa was just too strong now from the pill that the Underling invented. Although, she never tested it on females or herself for that matter. Warechu was still out. Lying in Compa’s closet. Compa started getting her cock inside IF inch by inch into her mouth. “Good Iffy~” Compa cooed. She had a hard grip on IF’s head, not letting her escape. Compa gets deeper into IF’s mouth, into her throat. Compa’s cock blocked her airway and she couldn’t breathe, just gagged roughly as her neck bulged out to the shape of Compa’s massive cock. Compa’s cock was now completely swallowed by her best friend. Compa moans and begins to thrust in and out. Going slow at first and picking up speed as she went on. Compa enjoyed IF’s gags and choking sounds. It fueled her to facefuck her best friend harder! Compa pulls out after two more minutes. IF coughs violetly and spits out a lot of saliva. Compa then flips IF onto her stomach. 

“Please, Compa...enough.” IF panted out. 

“I won’t stop till I’m satisfied!” Compa spreads out IF’s butt cheeks and starts to finger Her puckered Butthole. IF gasped feeling her bestie’s finger. Compa giggles and starts shoving herself inside IF. Her pussy being stretched open. IF screams in pain, waking up Mr Mouse. 

“I have to report my findings.” He said and sneaks out, but not before three pills on his way out. “We’ll meet again Compa baby. I promise.” The mouse left and headed back to find Linda while Compa as her way with IF. Mr Mouse finds Linda.

”Whoa. You’re big.” Linda said to him.

”Yeah....anyways I found out about the pill and it’s effects on girls.”

”What is it?”

”It makes them have Male parts.”

”Hahahahahahaha!!! That’s the plan. Once those Goddesses take the pills, they’ll be so into sex, they won’t do their duties! It’s perfect! Although that depends if they take it after it expires at the 24 hour mark. They might figure out what the pill actually is.”

”Should we be worried?”

”Nah. So Compa took the pill?”

Mr mouse nods.

”Good. She’s all yours. Go ahead and slip in those pills to Neptune and Nepgear's mom. That should be fun.”

”Right!” Mr Mouse saluted and heads back to Compa’s house. Linda walks away into the dark alley.


	4. Nep Mom

Amethyst found a pill that Mr Mouse dropped earlier on his way back to Compa's house.

"Maybe this will cure my headache," Amethyst said and was in her room. Neptune was out doing a quest. Nepgear stayed behind and checked on her mother. Amethyst takes the pill, hoping it would get rid of her headache from working so hard the night before. Amethyst sighs. She then glowed. She grew to be 8 ft tall, very muscular and a monstrous cock formed. It was 16 inches with a 6-inch girth.

Nepgear walks in. “Mom? Are you ok?” She asked.

Amethyst turns around and Nepgear gasps in shock and horror. “Yes dear! I feel WONDERFUL!!! Come give your mother a big hug~!” Amethyst giggles and walked to Nepgear who switched between shock and fear. Amethyst wrapped her strong arms around Nepgear and started bear hugging her. Nepgear couldn’t breathe. She drops Nepgear and rips off her daughter’s clothes, Amethyst then places Nepgear on her bed and shoves her massive cock down her throat.

Nepgear gagged from the massive cock in her throat and tried to escape but her mother had a tight grip on her. Amethyst moves her hips slowly, being hard since Nepgear had a tight throat, causing Nepgear to squirm and gag. Amethyst didn't mind the gags and squirming coming from her daughter as her only task was to please her headache.

Nepgear cries, "Mom... stop..!" She felt her mother speed up. "I-I don't like this...!"

Amethyst only smiled at her daughter and with a quick thrust, she said, "Don't worry, Nepgear! You will like it as I am!" She moved faster, causing the poor girl to gag even more and try to get away from her mother. Her actions were futile as Amethyst didn't want her to leave nor did she want to stop.

  
Amethyst took her cock out of her daughter's mouth, positioning herself in front of her pussy. She shoved it in and started to speed up more, using Nepgear's thighs to keep her balance. Nepgear no longer squirmed since she didn't have any more energy as she used it for the previous events. Amethyst giggled and said, "Do you finally feel the pleasure, sweetheart?" Nepgear stayed silent as she no longer had the will power to do so.

"Imagine it, Nepgear. You, me, Neptune... Having fun together, each of us enjoying the company!" Nepgear's eyes widened at the realization. She used her HDD powers to push her mom away before running out of the room.

Amethyst looked at the door and chuckled. "No worries, my headache is cured and Neptune will be back soon." She rested on the bed and soon went to sleep, relieved from the pain.

Nepgear panted and was confused. How did her mom get like that in the first place?


	5. Neptune X Nepgear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WIP

Neptune was flying back home after completing quests for her mother. Confused and surprised as she may be, questioning it wasn't like her. When she entered the living room she was greeted by a tight hug.

"Onee-chan... Mother...!" Neptune was very confused but she noticed a strange smell hit her nose. It was strange indeed. Why is it being generated? Why does Nepgear smell like that? And... Oh hey, a pill? 

Neptune looked at her sister, noticing she was acting very weird. However, she was in her HDD form when Nepgear shoved a pill down her throat. "W-what was that..." She stopped when she glowed, her body growing and her private part growing a 17-inch cock. 7 inches in girth. Neptune looked down at her sister who was looking at the cock with interest.

"Onee-chan, it's so big! I'd have to move to the front to see all of it~!"

Nepgear did exactly that. She moved to the front of the cock and licked her lips, observing its twitching figure. Neptune pushed away as soon as Nepgear moved in to shallow it, her pupils now hearts. "Nep Jr., are you okay?" Nepgear didn't answer her and continued pushing forward, trying to reach her reward. However, Neptune didn't understand what was going on so she continued to move backwards, her mind starting to break or lose it's mind from the strange smell.

"Onee-chan, stop holding back! Let yourself free from the force." Soon enough, Neptune grabbed Nepgear's head and forced her massive cock down her throat.


End file.
